


The Not-So Late Stake

by PseudoFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkwardness, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Furry, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zootopia Police Department has sent Judy Hopps and Nikki Wilde out on a special stake-out, but they both have other things on their mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So Late Stake

**Somewhere in a sleazy, nasty part of Pack Street...**

The cramped environment of the police car swapped from 'turn-on' to 'turn-off' for both officers by the moment. Having to idly wait as the night dragged on for their suspect to appear, the officers had parked themselves in an isolated spot without much to think about... except each other. They loved taking in each other's stressed, powerful scents, especially as they gazed upon each other's bodies. That didn't change how much they detested the scattered lights blinking annoyingly upon them from the far end of the parking lot— something that would drive them crazy if they let it. The lack of space when moving in their seats didn't help either.

Even so, the officers' clothes had slowly and hesitantly came off over the course of the stake-out. Well isolated from the rest of mammalkind, they basically felt like they were the only two girls in all of Zootopia. Yet they found themselves simply staring blankly at each other before too long.

They had went through a grand adventure not too long ago. They had gotten to where they both identified as 'swinging both ways'. They made a great team, both off the Zootopia Police Department and on the force. They were open-minded. They were pretty. They were young.

Most importantly of all, they were both, at that particular moment, _totally naked_.

Their past experience in terms of being in the buff showed that it didn't necessarily lead to things getting hot and heated. At the right time, in the right place, though, the officers thought it might trigger something sudden. They thought wrong.

"Uhhh, well, I've heard," Judy Hopps murmured, shifting a paw against her face and awkwardly shifting her legs open. She knew that the sight of her spreading enticed her fellow officer quite a bit. The hungry gaze slipping across the vixen's face made that clear. Yet, as much as Judy wanted raw, animal instincts to take over, they clearly hadn't. They also didn't seem likely to do so anytime soon without some kind of a boost. "I've heard _some_ things— some, maybe, actually reliable sounding stuff."

Nikki Wilde locked her eyes on the rabbit's wet entrance. Her paws were poised in the air, primed for attack, but seemed as hard and immovable as two statues at the ends of her arms. While her breathing had gotten hot and strained, she couldn't put her teasing, predatory words from a moment ago into action. In fact, Nikki mostly felt as if she had ice-water flowing through her veins, even as much as a small part of her wanted to leap forward and start kissing all over the bunny.

"H-heard what things?" asked the vixen. A previous conversation had confirmed that both officers looked at all manner of lewd materials in their off hours. Their interests ranged from erotic e-books to nasty clips on Zoogle to explicit graphic novels and far more. Sadly, they knew that, whether pure fantasy or something more real, all of that material skipped over some important parts— particularly, where really to begin.

"It's that," Judy began, still idly scratching her face. She took a gulp. Nikki's wonderful chest and curvy figure made up the stuff of dreams. The vixen's odd pose upon the driver's side seat and odder expression, however, seemed not just _unusual_ but _uncomfortable_. The side of Nikki's mouth creaking slightly open while her tongue flopped out— something the vixen thought, for whatever reason, looked seductive— reminded Judy of somebody recuperating after dental surgery. "So, anyways, licking down there is supposed to a great first step, but there's the talk that you can't just lick up and down. That's not right."

" _What?_ " Nikki asked, feeling as if she'd suddenly had a rug pulled out from under her. "That's—" She closed her eyes, shifting her legs together for a moment, and tried to will herself more confidence. "I mean... s-sure. I've heard that too. Everyone has."

"Well, I guess the _gold-star lesbians_ or whatever the term is view that as a no-no. It's not that fun. I've seen in this one online forum the moderator saying over and over again the phrase 'don't paint the fence'."

Nikki, feeling greatly confused, simply nodded. She tried to salvage things by making a sexy move out of rubbing her paws on her breasts. Judy's eyes seemed to cover the vixen's whole body perfectly. Nikki smiled and tried to squeeze with her paws. She accidentally smacked her arm on the dashboard, instead, letting out a loud yelp. Judy pushed herself back in the passenger's side seat— she could tell how much it hurt.

"You c-can," Judy said, reaching down and petting around her legs, "go by trial and error otherwise. It's f-fine."

"Okay, not just up and down, got it," the vixen murmured. Nervous sweat dripped all across her face. She psyched herself up and opened her mouth a bit more, her paws finally being able to move as they slipped onto Judy's shoulders.

" _Wait_ , I heard something else, ooh!" The bunny got suddenly excited. Her nose twitched as she stood up a little in her seat.

"What? What was that?"

"You, uh, can 'lick the alphabet'! Like you make a big 'A' with your tongue, pretending that it's a paintbrush," Judy explained, grinning from cheek to cheek, "then comes a 'B', a 'C', and the rest follow. But—"

"But what?" The words out of the rabbit's mouth, coupled with the enthusiasm behind them, seemed to drain out Nikki's already weak confidence. Nikki began to think of things in terms of a challenge, having sex becoming something like a _homework assignment_ , and it just made the moment even worse.

"What if we did it backwards? Starting with a 'Z' motion with your lips on my pussy, going around all zig-zag, could be the best of all. Why wait on a big finish? Start with it!"

"Carrots, I don't think I can run the alphabet song reverse in my head," Nikki remarked, her sweating having grown so much that the stuff basically poured off of her face, "It's like, okay, there's: Z... Y... X... V... T..." She knew that she had to made at least one flub already. "I could work part of it out, but I can't go that fast—"

"Just try it! That's the spirit!" Judy declared, softly petting a paw against Nikki's breasts.

"Here goes nothing," Nikki whispered. She closed her eyes and slowly bent herself over. The vixen slipped her head down, fighting back the sensations of butterflies in her stomach and even worse all across her body, and she gently massaged her tongue all around Judy's slit.

The rabbit let out a sharp groan of delight. Nikki feasted on the encouragement, and she prodded her tongue into Judy's entrance. She slurped around from side to side to a moment and felt the bunny's paws massaging against her head. After a few more delicate moves, Nikki slipped her head up and opened her eyes. Unfortunately, sucking in a deep breath and closing her lips brought a snap, natural reaction. The vixen let out a loud, awkward cough.

"So, carrots," Nikki remarked, rubbing her face against the bunny's belly, "I only went for just about a minute and a half or so, I know, but how was I? Just now?"

"Oh, you," Judy said, petting the vixen's head yet again, "it's... it was nice."

Nikki's eyes opened up wide as she took in the flatness to the bunny's voice. " _Nice_?"

"Oh, I mean, uhh," Judy stammered as the officers pulled themselves off of each other, "it felt just like it needed to feel. You were adequate."

" _Adequate?_ " That felt something like a slap across the back of her neck.

"No, not adequate— _good_! You did _good_!" Judy rubbed her paws against her eyes and nose, confusion almost dripping off of her face. "Just not good! No, actually, I mean... _great_?" The raised tone to her voice got followed by a weak, soft noise.

"P-please, carrots, be honest."

A few seconds of extremely awkward silence passed as the two naked officers eyed each other, backs to the car's doors.

"I, well, I need to say," Judy said, moving her arms in front of her own small breasts as she saw Nikki gradually doing the same, "I like you so much. I have to say that I love you. Being here, right now, I'm still where I'm badly needing somebody to hand me a big, wide—"

"Bottle of wine?" Nikki called out, clicking her heels together. "Oh, _God,_ I can't tell you how much I _agree_ , carrots! It's so silly to just get on each other without something first to—"

"I was actually going to say," Judy interjected, holding her head down and pressing her face against her fur, "and I'm sorry at how horrible it sounds... well, you told me to 'be honest', and what I need is maybe a big, wide _dick_."

"Dick." The vixen's mind went totally blank— facing a situation something like a desktop computer hitting a fatal system error.

"Can I still call myself a 'lesbian' if I wish you had a dick?" Judy asked, sounding as if she'd start crying at any moment. She kept holding her head down. "I know. _I know._ I love you for you. _All of you_ , yes, but a foxy dick with a foxy knot seems that it would just make everything so much _easier._ "

"It's hard to hear that, but," Nikki replied, shifting around in her seat and bringing her paws along her whole body, "if I give it some real thought, then I—"

"It's _horrible,_ " Judy moaned, tears beginning to slip down her face, "I led you along for so long, and you did exactly what I asked to me, us getting all X-rated and everything. I still just feel this emptiness inside. I know it's you, and I love you, but after a few fleeting seconds of joy it barely felt like anything."

"Carrots!"

"Is it self-denial?" Judy's tears kept coming. "Am I just being _stupid_?" She kicked her footpaws against the door in frustration. "Am I repressed? Is it something worse?"

" _Carrots!_ " Nikki called out. The rabbit gazed up at her with those tear-filled, beautiful eyes that the vixen adored. Nikki embraced Judy, the vixen's arms going around the bunny's back as the two of them took in a deep breath. "It's going to be alright. The fact is—" She chuckled as she rubbed a paw against Judy's chin. "It doesn't really matter. I can maybe say the same thing. True, I wouldn't put it like: 'Oh, if only you had a _ravenous rabbit rod_ '."

That brought a laugh to Judy, the tears coming to a stop. "I get it. Love isn't sex. Sex isn't love. It's more complicated than that. I suppose I failed the _gold-star lesbian_ test, though."

"If it makes you feel any better, experiencing the tongue-crossing-inside move counts as a legitimate first time," Nikki said, "I know. I have it on good authority that the _official task force_ of the _international lesbian secret police_ —" The vixen playfully tickled all around Judy's belly. "Can't revoke your _lesbian membership card_ and switch off your _les-dar_ without a full legal hearing."

"Yeah?" Judy reached over and tickled Nikki back, both of them giggling profusely.

"Oh, indeed!" Nikki wandered her paws down Judy's thighs and kissed between the rabbit's ears. "They need at least the testimony of one witness! I sure as hell aren't going to be it!"

"That's great," Judy said, gazing up at the vixen's pretty smile, "I couldn't stand losing that _official lesbian membership card_."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, God, the car insurance discounts? The free dinners every Tuesday? The movie theater coupons? I _couldn't live_ without all of those benefits!"

Nikki chuckled before reaching over and holding Judy's head. Both of them in a kind of trance, they locked lips upon lips, kissing passionately. Judy instinctively flung her arms around Nikki's neck while the vixen immediately did the same.

A torrent of powerful noises across the parking lot shot out into the night. The officers abruptly pulled themselves away from each other, scampering for their clothes and looking about for their car's police radio. Judy grabbed it and flung it to the side, picking up the microphone while shoving an arm out to hold Nikki in place. The two of them glanced over at each other's still naked bodies and blank expressions before their eyes locked on the radio.

"This is Officer Hopps calling! Reporting in from the Pack Street stake-out at zero one hundred hours!"

"Officer, this is dispatch, we hear you loud and clear!"

"Dispatch, we've got an absolute, dead-certain identification! The suspect, a large hyena wearing a plain, baggy t-shirt and pants, is in sight moving out the stolen merchandise into the back of the abandoned restaurant!"

"Great news, Hopps! Just let me report this up and get right back to you!"

"Sure! This is Officer Hopps, over and out!" Judy called out, un-clicking the microphone and letting it slip out of her hand. She glanced up at Nikki, the vixen having put back her pants and panties yet still being topless. Judy couldn't help but laugh. Nikki giggled back and brushed against her chest with a paw. "Well, that was a close one."

"Carrots, you think this lanky hyena low-life would confess to _anything_ if we both got out right now and sandwiched him?" Nikki asked, slipping on her police cap while deviously grinning. "Four breasts on one face? This 'Ozzy' fellow would melt like a stick of butter in the middle of Sahara Square."

"You," Judy began, reaching for her shirt all bunched up at the corner of the seat, "you— _smug fox_!"

" _Dumb bunny_!"

The officers took a moment to kiss yet again.

**The following evening...**

"What are you looking at, carrots?" Nikki asked, stepping up behind Judy as they both made their way out of the police station. The moon shined down upon them as a gentle breeze flowed, everything looking in picturesque fashion. The bunny's face, though, concentrated on the large smartphone in her paws. Nikki thought about how— even hours before their work shift had ended— her fellow officer had barely taken her eyes off of the device.

"Oh, Zoogle shopping comparisons," Judy replied, glancing over at the vixen and grinning. The officers stopped at a lamppost, idly leaning against it as the wind picked up. Judy suddenly held up the device and gave Nikki a good look. "You got me the second I was about to hit 'buy'. What do you think?"

"That's an interesting," Nikki began, slipping a paw to brush off her uniform as she stared at the screen, "set of—" The vixen froze mid-sentence, mouth hanging open, as she took in Judy's planned purpose.

"They're called 'X2 Sensual Power Tubes," Judy remarked, her grin growing wider by the second, "and they work exactly the way that you think. It's not just that they slip into dual openings, making them basically _worn_ by two at the same time, but there's this subtle vibration feature that's earned it over twenty-two five-star reviews!"

"I guess the label ' _interesting_ ' still applies, even if they're a lot of other words that I could choose."

"And ordered!" Judy clicked a button on the smartphone before playfully nudged an arm into Nikki's side. "Next day delivery, too! So, well, sound good?" She hesitated before holding up her arm and gently massaging with a paw against Nikki's chest, bringing her whole body closer as well. "Gazelle's right: 'Try Everything'. The emphasis here is on 'try'. The X2 is just, at the end of the day, a glorified hunk of plastic. It doesn't mean a thing if we don't have that work for _us._ "

"Us," Nikki repeated, fighting down her anxiety about how many mysterious nubs and twisty shapes the shopping pictures showed. She held one of her own paws upon Judy's and rubbed delicately. "That's what's important."

"Is there anything you've thought about buying?" Judy asked.

"Well," Nikki began, "there's probably—"

"Oh, silly me!" Judy scrolled over to another window before holding the device up to Nikki once again. "Yes, a whole bottle of expensive wine is next, no question."

" _Honestly,_ " Nikki muttered, sighing as she scratched her neck and looked up at the moon, "I was going to recommend a whole _case._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> This is a one-shot kind of writing experiment, but I'm interested in possibly expanding this out. I'd like to thank the user going by the name 'EpicPersonCool' for floating the generic concept of Nikki Wilde being coupled with Judy Hopps in some fashion. This is, as the title makes clear, a soft parody of the comic series by artist the Weaver, though playing around with things to have some fun with it. Please let me know what you think in terms of this paring and everything else. I'm not quite sure where to go, but I've got several ideas.


End file.
